


Store

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Store

The meet at a store.

They run into each other. 

He crashes into her.

And sees a beautiful woman.


End file.
